Pilih Aku atau Luna?
by Anggara Dobby
Summary: Kecemburuan Luhan yang menurut Sehun hanyalah bagian dari sikap kekanakannya saja. /An Hun-Han Fanfiction! YAOI! With Childish!Lu


_**Ting Tong!**_

Popcorn manis tidak berdosa itu terlempar begitu saja dari tangan Luhan, hingga berhamburan dilantainya yang memang jarang sekali disapu oleh si empunya. Luhan, lelaki berusia 22 tahun yang memiliki paras tampan— _dia tidak mau disebut cantik, biarkan saja, terserah dia_ — itu meloncat dari duduknya dan berlari-lari ke muka pintu dengan tangan sibuk merapihkan rambut berwarna madu-nya. Matanya berbinar-binar seperti seekor rusa yang akan mendapat makanan dari pengunjung kebun binatang. Tampaknya, dia senang sekali.

Sesampainya didepan pintu, Luhan membasahi kedua bibir kecilnya sendiri lalu menarik sudut kedua benda kenyal itu hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman yang—Astaga! madu saja kalah manisnya.

Dibukanya pintu itu, dan dia langsung mendapat sapaan hangat dari seseorang didepan sana. "Selamat sore, sayang." Mungkin agak terdengar seperti salesman yang menjajakan barangnya.

Semakin lebar senyuman Luhan saat mengetahui yang datang adalah orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Kekasihnya yang maha tampan, maha seksi, maha tinggi, maha kaya—dan _maha-maha_ lainnya. Namanya adalah Oh Sehun, seorang Manajer Marketing disebuah Developer di kota ini. Pria dewasa yang _official_ menjadi kekasih kelima Luhan sejak delapan bulan yang lalu. Berawal bertemu dipet shop saat Luhan membelikan makanan untuk kucing-kucing kesayangannya, Si tampan itu juga tengah membeli makanan untuk peliharaannya disana, lalu keduanya saling lirik-melirik mengantarkan sinyal-sinyal ketertarikan, lalu seminggu kemudian— _Voila!_ Dengan misteriusnya, mereka sudah berkencan.

"Aku merindukanmu," Luhan langsung memeluk kekasihnya tanpa aba-aba. Parfum maskulin Sehun langsung memanjakan indera penciumannya. Hm, _Hugo boss_.

Sehun langsung menciumi puncak kepalanya dan Luhan mulai merona-rona menggelikan. Jika ada Minseok disini, pasti lelaki itu akan merotasikan bola-matanya berlebihan melihat Luhan yang setiap hari sok menli, tetapi jika didepan Sehun langsung berubah seperti kucing-kucing manja.

"Maka dari itu aku datang kesini untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Sehun sepertinya memang sangat mengenal Luhan. Kebetulan dirinya sedang begitu bosan dirumah.

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun, memandang kekasihnya itu dengan senyuman kelewat manis. "Baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu."

"Kutunggu." Sehun dengan pembawaan dewasanya mengangguk.

Sebelum menyuruh Sehun masuk kedalam rumahnya, Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk memandang kekasihnya itu sejenak. Rautnya mendadak serius, membuat Sehun harus mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan telepati _, 'Ada apa?'_

"Apa kali ini kita akan jalan-jalan **hanya** berdua?" Luhan bertanya cukup curiga, dengan penekanan pada kata hanya.

Sehun tersenyum seraya menggeleng kecil, "Tentu saja aku akan mengajak Luna."

Senyuman manis Luhan hilang bagai tersapu ombak. Dan didetik selanjutnya adalah bagian klimaks, saat pintu terbanting tepat dihadapan wajah rupawan Sehun.

* * *

 **Pilih Aku atau Luna?!**

 _Story belong to_ _ **©Anggara Dobby**_

 _Cast belong to God and Themselves_

 _ **Oh Sehun and Luhan—with Luna**_

 _Childish!Luhan_

 _ **Length :**_ _Drabble (It's the first time, saya membuat drabble tbh)_

 **Peringatan :** BoysLove. Alay-dramatisirberlebihan-fict. Typo dimana-mana. Saya menganut **'Tidak Suka, Tidak usah Baca!'** (ingat, pakai tanda seru)

* * *

Alis pria bermata _doe_ itu menukik tajam, bibirnya maju beberapa milicenti, ekspresi yang sangat terbaca bahwa dia sangat tidak menyukai pertemuan ini. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan si kekasih yang dua hari lalu tidak bersitatap muka dengannya karna pekerjaan yang dicintainya itu mengharuskannya ke luar kota. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini, pikir Luhan. Dia sangat mengharapkan Sehun akan menghabiskan waktu dengannya seharian untuk saling melepas jeritan rindu, tapi kenyataannya pria berwajah _pale_ itu malah sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya; memandangi terus-terusan ponselnya, seolah-olah benda persegi itu adalah kekasih pujaannya.

' _Hey, kekasihmu itu disini!'_ —Luhan yang malang hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati.

Sehun tersenyum dan Luhan semakin menekuk wajahnya. Ya, karna pria itu tersenyum pada ponselnya, bukan pada dirinya. Tahu begini, Luhan tidak sudi membukakan pintu untuk Sehun saat kekasihnya itu memohon-mohon diluar sana agar dibukakan pintu.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dan hal itu cukup berlebihan untuk membuat Sehun melepas pandangannya dari ponsel, "Sehun,"

"Ya?"

Cemberut membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. "Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" merengek sedikit, agar Sehun melunak. Dan berhasil, pria yang menyandang gelar sebagai kekasihnya itu mendekatinya, membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat. Luhan mengulum senyumnya dan menyamankan kepalanya didada bidang Sehun. Sehun memang tipe seseorang yang sangat miskin bicara. Dia akan langsung mengekspresikan perasaannya lewat bahasa tubuh tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Dan Luhan menyukai sikapnya itu.

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya seperti itu jika selama dua hari kemarin aku selalu meneleponmu secara nonstop?" suara Sehun begitu dekat dengan telinganya, membuat Luhan agak bergidik geli.

"Kenyataannya, kau mengabaikanku sekarang." Jari-jemari semi lentik Luhan bermain-main disekitar kancing baju Sehun. Minseok pernah bilang, jika Luhan adalah manusia paling menggelikan jika sudah bersama kekasihnya. Dan ya, itu memang benar adanya.

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu." Ujar Sehun, mengernyit tidak suka. "Aku hanya sedang melihat video yang dikirimi Chanyeol."

"Video apa?" Luhan mendongak demi menatap Sehun.

"Luna," Sehun tersenyum. "Dia sungguh menggemaskan." Sambungnya.

Tangan Luhan yang sedang bermain didada Sehun itu segera memukul bagian sana—cukup kasar, hingga membuat Sehun mampu mengeluarkan desisan sakit. Luhan melepaskan diri dari dekapan pria itu. Dengan wajah bersungut-sungut, Luhan berdiri dengan tangan bertolak pinggang. Hidung bangirnya kembang-kempis dan mata rusanya mulai setajam tatapan seekor elang.

Jari telunjuknya segera teracung kearah pintunya, "Keluar dari kamarku, _Playboy_!"

* * *

Luna lagi, Luna _lagi_.

Luhan sudah muak sekali mendengar nama yang nyaris mirip dengan namanya itu. Apalagi yang menyebut nama itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Oh Sehun, dengan penuh kasih sayang _lagi_. Luhan mentolerir awalnya, tetapi lama-kelamaan dia mulai muak dengan semua ini. Luna selalu mengacaukan semuanya. Ya, **Semuanya**! Dia selalu bertingkah genit pada Sehun, dan selalu mencari-cari perhatiannya. Cih, dibalik wajah polosnya, Luhan tahu bahwa Luna diam-diam ingin menggeser posisinya dihati Sehun. Dia juga sungguh keterlaluan, karna selalu hadir sebagai pihak ketiga dalam kencannya dan Sehun. alhasil, Luhan tidak pernah bisa mendapat _quality time_ -nya dengan kekasih tampannya sendiri.

Luhan meremas kepala boneka Bambi-nya ketika mengingat sudah beberapa ratus kali Luna membuatnya terbakar kecemburuan yang kronis. Mungkin jika Sehun juga tidak mempedulikan Luna, Luhan akan mudah menyingkirkan si penghancur hubungan itu. Tetapi yang sial adalah Sehun peduli pada Luna—bahkan begitu peduli sehingga Luhan selalu tersingkirkan sedikit demi sedikit. Pria itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengajak Luna berjalan-jalan bersamanya. Menjengkelkan sekali, bukan? Siapa sebenarnya kekasihnya disini? Kadang Luhan tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Sehun. Pria itu memang benar mencintainya dengan sangat tulus, tetapi disisi lain, dia juga membagi kasih-sayangnya untuk Luna. Dia bahkan pernah terang-terangan memeluk Luna didepannya. Kurang cemburu apalagi Luhan ini sebagai kekasih?!

" _Kau tetap nomor satu dihatiku, Lu."_

Itu adalah perkataan Sehun saat Luhan diujung batas kecemburuan dan mengancam akan memutuskan hubungan mereka kalau Sehun kembali mengajak Luna dalam kencan mereka. Tetapi tetap saja omongan itu hanyalah bualan belaka, karna diam-diam, Sehun masih memperhatikan Luna. Luhan mulai curiga jika Sehun memang benar bermain kotor dibelakangnya.

Luhan mengerang ditempatnya, "Luna, kenapa kau tidak musnah saja?!"

* * *

 _ **From : Playboy Busuk**_

 _ **Subject :**_ _Lu, jangan marah seperti itu. kumohon, berhentilah bersikap kekanakan._

Luhan mendengus keras-keras membaca pesan yang baru saja Sehun kirimkan, tanpa ada niatan untuk membalasnya. _Tuh kan_! Ujung-ujungnya pasti dirinya yang akan disalahkan. Dibilang kekanakan _lah_ , berlebihan _lah_ , overpossesif _lah_. Luhan tidak bisa seperti ini terus-terusan. Kulitnya akan cepat keriput karna terlalu banyak marah pada kekasihnya. Kenapa Sehun tidak bisa mengerti perasaannya sih? Dasar lelaki!

 _ **From :**_ _ **Playboy Busuk**_

 _ **Subject :**_ _Baiklah. Aku akan mentraktirmu di kedai Bubble Tea. Terserah kau mau pesan berapa saja. Yang terpenting kau tidak marah lagi padaku. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini._

Luhan mencibir, "Aku juga bisa membelinya sepuas hatiku." Masih keras kepala tidak mau membalas pesan dari kekasihnya.

 _ **From :**_ _ **Playboy Busuk**_

 _ **Subject :**_ _Ayolah, sayang. bagaimana dengan semeja dessert?_

 _Parfum Eau De'Homme?_

 _Miniatur Avenger?_

 _Sepatu keluaran terbaru?_

 _Tiket pertandingan Manchester United?_

Luhan segera mendial nomor Sehun, dan tanpa menunggu lama, pria itu langsung menjawab panggilannya. Luhan menarik nafasnya, dan berujar pada Sehun;

" _Fine!_ Kita bertemu di kedai Bubble Tea sore ini."

* * *

Luhan sepertinya lupa cara tersenyum pada kekasihnya sendiri. Wajahnya terus menerus masam seraya memandangi Sehun yang duduk didepannya dengan pandangan laser. Kenapa percintaannya jadi seburuk ini? Mereka memang berjanji bertemu di kedai langganan mereka sore ini, dan semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai ekspektasi Luhan. Ya, memang ada semeja penuh Dessert yang menggiurkan, Parfum Eau De'Homme yang harganya fantastis, Miniatur Avenger, Sepatu keluaran terbaru yang selama ini diincarnya dan tiket pertandingan Manchester United— _yang belum ada ditangannya saat ini_ —. Tetapi itu semua tidak bisa membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar. Karna kenyataannya, Sehun cukup sibuk dengan selingkuhannya didepan sana. Pria itu kembali membawa Luna. Yang lebih sialan lagi adalah, tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus puncak kepala Luna seraya tersenyum manis.

Tuhan, sebenarnya apa mau Sehun?

Luhan ingin menangis, tapi harga dirinya setinggi harga tas Gucci milik Paris Hilton.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Sehun bertanya kepadanya dengan pandangan heran. Luhan tak kunjung menjawab. Kemudian pria _pale_ itu memandang ke meja mereka yang berjajar rapi bermacam-macam dessert. "Satupun tidak ada yang kau makan, Lu. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

"Kenapa kau kembali mengajak **nya**?" Luhan bertanya penuh penekanan, seraya menunjuk Luna yang balas memandangnya. _Ugh_ , Luhan benci dipandangi oleh si perusak itu.

Sehun meraih telapak tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya, "Mengertilah, tidak ada siapa-siapa dirumah. Dia sendirian, jadi aku mengajaknya."

"Selalu seperti itu alasannya. Kenapa kau tidak suruh dia mengikut Chanyeol saja?" tanya Luhan dengan sakartik. "Dia tidak akan mati hanya karna sendirian dirumah."

"Luhan," jika Sehun menyebut namanya dengan lengkap, artinya pria itu mulai kesal dengannya. Luhan tidak peduli, yang seharusnya marah disini adalah dirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin berdamai denganmu. Aku tidak pernah bisa bertahan jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini, Lu." Sehun memandangnya dengan penuh perhatian, Luhan perlahan-lahan melunak. Inilah kelemahannya, selalu tidak bisa marah kepada Sehun dalam jangka waktu yang lama karna pria itu selalu memiliki cara untuk membuatnya melunak.

Luhan akhirnya tersenyum pada Sehun, dan tangan Sehun mencubit hidungnya sebagai balasan yang manis.

"Cantik sekali senyumanmu," Luhan merotasikan bola-matanya mendengar rayuan Sehun yang kuno itu. Tetapi acara bermesraan mereka hanya berakhir sampai disitu saja, karna Luna tampaknya tidak menyukai itu, dia mulai mencari perhatian Sehun.

Detik selanjutnya, ekspresi Luhan kembali pada wujud semula. Tertekuk masam, didahinya tercetak tulisan imajiner ' _Sehun, kekasihmu disini!_ '. Matanya melebar sedikit saat Sehun dengan terang-terangan menyuapi Luna didepan sana. Kepalanya mulai mendidih, perasaan panas yang disebut sebagai kecemburuan bergulung-gulung didadanya, membuat Luhan harus menggenggam kuat-kuat garpu ditangannya. Berdoa saja agar benda alumunium itu tidak menancap dileher Sehun.

"Makan yang banyak, Lu. Agar pipimu bertambah gembil,"

Bahkan dia menggunakan kata 'Lu' juga sebagai panggilan untuk si perusak itu! Luhan tidak bisa menerima ini. Bisa dia lihat, jika Luna sangat senang menerima suapan dari pria setampan Sehun. uh, sialan! Luhan tidak bisa bertahan jika harus seumur hidup seperti ini. Dia benar-benar diliputi perasaan murka sekarang. Luhan muak dengan drama yang Sehun buat. Bagaimanapun juga masalah ini harus dihentikan sekarang juga.

"Sehun!" suara Luhan yang meninggi, membuat atensi para pengunjung kedai terarah kepadanya. Bahkan, pria cantik itu berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang Sehun yang juga memandangnya dengan ' _Duduklah kembali, Luhan!'_

Masa bodoh. Luhan tidak mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang.

"Aku muak dengan semua ini." Ujar Luhan seperti peran wanita utama dalam drama-drama. Pengunjung kedai tampaknya tertarik dengan drama sore hari ini. "Kau selalu menomor-satukan dia dari pada aku!"

"Sekarang, pilih Aku atau Luna?!"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang tidak masuk akal barusan. "Lu, apa yang kau—"

Telapak tangan Luhan menggantung didepan wajah Sehun, gesture agar pria itu segera diam.

"Aku tidak butuh pertanyaan lagi. Pilih Aku atau Luna?" tekannya. Kali ini dengan jari menunjuk kearah Luna yang memasang wajah tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya, tampak begitu frustasi sekali dengan sikap kekasihnya. Tetapi Luhan begitu keras kepala dan terus menanyakan hal itu membuat Sehun harus menahan malu karna pengunjung kedai sekarang menontoni mereka berdua dengan serius dan seksama. Ya Tuhan, kepalanya berdenyut pusing sekarang.

"Pilih aku atau Luna?!"

Sehun akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya, "Luhan, bagaimana bisa kau membuat pilihan seperti itu? Kau dan Luna sangat berbeda. Mengapa kau bisa-bisanya menyamai derajatmu dengan seekor Anjing?"

"Kau kekasihku, sementara Luna adalah peliharaanku. Kecemburuanmu itu tidak berarti sama sekali, Lu!"

Luhan menghentakan kakinya ditanah dengan kesal, "Tapi kau lebih perhatian dengannya!"

"Astaga." Sehun memijat batang hidung mancungnya. Tidak mengerti alur pikiran kekasihnya—yang sialnya cantik itu— "Aku perhatian dengannya karna aku akan mengawinkannya dengan Vivi. Lagipula, kau seharusnya bisa membedakan mana perhatianku pada kekasihku dan perhatian untuk peliharaan. Kau bahkan sering mengabaikanku demi dua kucing gendutmu itu."

"Aku hanya ingin jawabanmu bukan hinaan untuk dua anakku! Pilih aku atau Luna?!" Luhan masih saja sekeras batu.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Kau. Puas?"

Luhan kembali duduk dengan gaya bigboss-nya, lalu tersenyum pongah pada Sehun. "Puas sekali."

Bahu Sehun melemas, kapan Luhan akan bersikap sesuai umurnya? Dia memandangi Luna yang menggonggong kecil disampingnya. Anjing jenis Cavalier King Charles itu hanya berkedip-kedip bingung kearahnya. Seolah-olah ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi disini.

Yah, yang terjadi adalah Luhan cemburu pada peliharaan kekasihnya sendiri.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **a/n :**

 **I'm just bored with my task in real life. Don't mad at me coz I did'nt publish another fict (Eommaya Chatroom, Not Perfect, Three Idiots).**

 **Typos? I'm too lazy to edit. Lol.**


End file.
